Just A Dream
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Isnt it funny how when everything seems too perfect you believe its a dream and when everything is too horrible for words,you pray its a nightmare.But when the world of reality and nightmares collide,how do you know which is real and which is just a dream
1. 1

Isn't it funny how when everything seems too perfect you believe it's a dream and when everything is too horrible for words, you pray it's a nightmare. But when the world of reality and nightmares collide, how do you know which is real and which is just a dream?

"Troy," Gabriella gasped out. Tears began to stream down her face. She felt like she was losing her breath. Should she be this scared? Because she was scared now.

"Gabriella," Troy said in a barley audible voice, now having fallen down onto his knees. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Gabriella cried. "Yes!" she said, getting out of her chair at the fancy restaurant Troy had taken her to and giving him a giant kiss, completely ignoring the ring he was holding which was even bigger than the kiss Gabriella was currently giving him.

The crowd of diners that were watching Troy go down on one knee and propose burst out into applause when they saw that Gabriella had indeed accepted his proposal. Gabriella broke the kiss with Troy and couldn't help but blush from all of the commotion.

Finally the pair of lovers made there way back to their seats where they had been enjoying a lovely dessert. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, touching it with utmost affection and love.

"I can't believe you said yes." he said, wearing a smile that was bigger and more glowing than ever.

"You thought I didn't?" Gabriella asked. The first second he went down on one knee and took out the ring, Gabriella did feel a little frightened. It was happening, the question that would decide the rest of her life. So of course she was a little scared, but she never imagined saying no to him.

"Troy," she said, interlocking her fingers with his. "I never want to wake up to another face again. I never want to go another day without you in my life. I want to love you forever and for always."

Troy beamed and then reached across the table to give Gabriella a kiss.

"Same here." he replied. "Nothing and no one will ever change that."

As the two lovebirds left the restaurant, they were too busy talking about their future to notice someone following them. As they got into Troy's car, they were too busy talking about how many kids they wanted to have to notice a car was tailing them. As they unlocked the door to their house, they were too busy talking about wedding plans to realize that someone was standing out in the distance figuring out where they lived. As they went to get changed into some more comfortable clothes, they didn't realize that this mystery person who had been following them had just entered their house.

"I say, we have the wedding at East High." Troy suggested as he and Gabriella walked into their kitchen to get something to drink.

"East High?" Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Troy answered. "It's where we met."

"No," Gabriella corrected. "We met at the lodge on New Years."

"But East High is where we fell in love." Troy retorted.

"You really have your heart set on East High don't you?"

"Don't you think it would be romantic, going back to the place where we fell for each other?"

"Sure, but I don't think there is any romance getting married in a smelly old gym." Gabriella replied.

"How about where we performed Twinkle Towne?" Troy asked.

"Why are you so concerned about the past? Shouldn't we be more focused on the future. Our future." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's waist. Troy was going to respond but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"I really don't think you two need to worry about planning for the future." someone said, coming out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Troy demanded, instinctively shielding Gabriella.

"I'm just finishing what I started." the voice replied. Pulling a gun out of their trench coat pocket.

Gabriella let out a whimper, but Troy stood unfazed.

"You know you don't wanna do that." Troy said calmly.

"Just because I didn't do it last time won't mean I can't do it this time." the voice said, growing angrier and angrier. Then, their finger pulled the trigger with enormous force.

A loud bang shattered the air, making Gabriella's throat drop to the pit of her stomach. Then, Troy fell to the ground. Blood pouring out of his chest. No!, she thought, this isn't happening! It's just a dream!

* * *

**Don't hate me for this. Just please keep reading. If I get enough reviews I'll post another chapter later. Will Troy live or die? What about Gabriella? To find out, review!**


	2. 2

Gabriella bent over Troy's bloody body, he was dying and Gabriella knew it. She didn't even care about the psychopathic killer who was in the house, she just wanted to be by Troy's side as he takes his last breaths.

But this didn't seem to bother the killer because the mysterious murderer put the gun back into their pocket and backed away. It looked like they were heading for the door, but before they left they uttered the words "One down. I'll be back."

Instantly Gabriella hysterically called 911 giving them all the information she had. The 911 operator was trying to comfort Gabriella but it wasn't working, the man she loves, the man that she is meant to marry is dying in front of her very eyes! Gabriella instead hung up on the operator, not wanting to be on the phone during her lover's last minutes.

"Troy," she cried, soaked in his blood, as she stroked his bloodstained hair out of his face. "Baby, I am so sorry. I never meant for it to come to this. I should've stopped it when I had the chance."

Troy seemed like he wanted to talk but couldn't manage to actually take a breath. It was a slow struggle, but he managed to get a few words out. "Gaby, I love you." he said, he needed to take a break after saying that. A minute later while Gabriella was weeping, he was able to talk again. "None of this is your fault." was the last thing he said.

Gabriella had her hands tightly interlocked with his. She was trying to hold back tears because she knew that it would only make things harder for Troy, she had to stay strong! It felt like she was making herself choke by trying not to cry, but that was nothing compared to what Troy was feeling.

His vision is going in and out, just like his consciousness. Every squeeze of his hand by Gabriella is the only thing that seems to be keeping him awake. The pain in his shoulder is so unbearable it makes him wanna scream out at the top of his lungs in agony. But that would scare Gabriella even more, so he literally had to bite his tongue to hold back the screams. He also felt very wet because the pool of his blood was slowly starting to being bigger and bigger. Troy's heartbeat felt too slow to even function, his vision was practically gone. He knew he was fading and fading fast. Troy's hand was groping around until he found the soft touch of Gabriella's face, and she knew that she was supposed to lean in. Troy, who was straining a lot, managed to give Gabriella one last kiss, one last perfect kiss, and she shared that one last breath with him, because after that Troy was gone.

Gabriella held her dead fiance's in her arms, resting his head on her chest, as though he could feel the beating of her heart. She knew she was dead and she knew that he wouldn't hear her, so she wept. She wept with such pain that very few will ever understand the extent of her agony.

The ambulance and police showed up but she didn't hear them, she was too busy crying and stroking Troy's hair.

Gabriella didn't wanna let go of Troy, so she held onto him as tightly as she possibly could. It took all of the paramedics and officers to pry her away from the man she loved. The farther they pulled Gabriella from him, the more she screamed for him to come back into her arms.

She could hear the paramedics telling each other that Troy was gone and that it was too late. Which made her screams even more pained and excruciating. Then they paramedics pulled him away in a bag that covered his face and took him out of the condo. And out of Gabriella's life. After this she just wanted to chase after these men and have them bring her fiancé back, but the police officers restrained her telling her it was all going to be okay. But their words didn't make it any better. She screamed Troy's name over and over again. "Troy! I need you! Troy! Troy! Troy! Troy!"

The odd thing was, she heard him respond. No, Troy was dead. But she heard him. He was saying "Gabriella," very softly. He also said, "I'm here." but Gabriella knew he wasn't anymore. She heard him say, "Come back to me." but the police wouldn't let Gabriella move. He told her "It's just a dream."

Gabriella thought she only heard that because that's what she so desperately wanted this entire thing to be, but she lived it, she knew better. The one phrase Troy kept repeating was "Wake up! Wake up!" Gabriella couldn't figure out why Troy would be telling her that. In fact she couldn't figure out why she would be able to hear a dead Troy at all.

Then she felt a warm touch gently shaking her shoulder. She knew that touch. She knew that touch so well. It was Troy. "Wake up Gaby, it's just a dream." he told her.

Gabriella opened her eyes, but immediately shut them because the light was too bright. Troy interlocked his hand with her hand and Gabriella had never felt so much joy at the feeling of his touch then ever before. He was back, he was here with her.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and became adjusted to the light. She looked over at Troy and realized that this wasn't the grown up Troy who wanted to marry her, this is seventeen year old Troy who was madly in love with her and that she was a seventeen year old Gabriella. But that dream felt so real. Gabriella was sure that it was what truly happened. She was so sure. She could feel Troy's blood touch her skin. She could feel the final kiss he gave her, she knew that it was real. She just knew it!

Suddenly confused, Gabriella looked around the room she was in and realized that it was a hospital. She looked down at her arm and saw that an IV was in there. She felt really dizzy. It was all too much, what was going on? How could she go from getting engaged to watching Troy get murdered to having him next to her and saying it's a dream and then ending up in the hospital. What was going on?

Gabriella didn't know what to do, or what to think, so she just broke down into tears. Troy was there next to her and let her collapse in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered stroking her hair. "It was just a dream. I'm here now."

"You promise?" Gabriella whimpered out, her face buried in Troy's chest. Troy says it was a dream, just a really bad and vivid dream.

"Yeah, I promise. You're safe, I'm here. Okay?" he said, massaging her back. Gabriella just whimpered a half hearted yes.

After Gabriella managed to gain her composure she learned why she was so confused. Apparently she was unconscious for a few hours and when you first wake up, you become extremely confused, scared, and can lose a sense of reality. The doctors said it was simply a very vivid dream caused by fear and stress.

While in school earlier that day, Gabriella suddenly collapsed and she had to be rushed to the hospital. While she was unconscious they ran some tests on her and determined that she just must have been over stressed and passed out.

In Gabriella's dream a killer was out to get her, and killed the one thing she loved and cherished above all. It just seemed too real to be just a dream. What if that dream was a warning? In real life a killer might just do the same thing. In real life a killer is well into planning their execution of that exact heinous act. She had that dream for a reason, and a part of Gaby knows that it wasn't just simply an ordinary dream too. But what Gabriella doesn't know is that the information that will save her life and the life of those she loves, can be found in her dreams.

* * *

_I know that some of this story could get confusing, but I'm trying to make it seem like Gabriella is confused too. And obviously in the last paragraph you will get some hints into what will happen later on in the story. I would love to hear your revirews!!! So please review, but be nice!_


End file.
